


Hot Coffee

by trans_boy9



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Gay Love, Jacob Frye - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, shay cormac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_boy9/pseuds/trans_boy9
Summary: Shay Cormac is in love of the chaotic but loved Jacob Frye. But he's scared that he will be rejected by the english man.CREDITS for LGObooks (Wattpad) for creating the ship Shay Cormac x Jacob Frye (Shacob)
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Jacob Frye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hot Coffee

Shay Patrick Cormac, a man of business. Always focused on his work, no matter what happen around him. He just don’t get and don’t like to get distracted from his work. He want to get payed with a good amount.

Jacob Frye, what can I say about him? Comes really often late at work, he doesn’t get distracted by others because HE IS the one who start distracting the others just for don’t get to borred. What a troublemaker.

Even if it’s hard to believe, Shay and Jacob are best friends since primary school. 

And what it’s even MORE HARD to believe, it’s that Shay feel something for the youngest Frye twin.

Evie sometimes ask herself and ask to Shay, what did he found in her brother just to fell in love with that dumbass? Even Shay doesn’t know, but he just fell in love with Jacob, and that’s it.

If Jacob knows about the feeling of the Irishman? Of course NOT!! He even don’t suspect a bit on his best friend. Oh, if Jacob feel the same for Cormac? Way more. But he didn’t say anything to anyone, even to his sister, he’s scared to get broken another time.

Mhm, sir Jacob Frye didn’t have luck in love. Sometimes he ask to his best friend and secret love if he had luck on love. And do you know what Shay always say?

“I make my own luck”

So typical of him.

But what the young English man doesn't know, is that Shay didn’t even know how he could make his own luck for confess his feelings to Jacob.

-Hey Shay!- A voice came out from the door, taking the attention of the Irishman. -Wanna come with us to Tim Hortons? Jacob will pay the bill- Said his friend Gist.

Shay just let out a sigh. -Jacob can really get so borred. But anyway, i’ll come, I don’t have anything else to do. And I need a break sometimes.- He put all his papers on his folder, put on his jacket and followed Gist to the entrance of the office. -Let’s go, before we arrive to late- And they went to Tim Hortons.

When they arrived, they found not much people, just a few workers and obviously, Jacob Frye.

Shay immediately felt like his heart was going to faste when he saw Jacob.

-When you will confess him your feelings?- Ask Gist smiling at his friend.

-I don’t know, my god I really don’t know. I want to confess but I’m scared to be rejected. But I’m also scared to know that someone else confess before me and get him first. I don’t want to loose him. I just.. can’t support the idea of loosing him.- He said, while he watched the floor worried. He look back to Jacob, and the english man noticed Shay at the entrance.

He just came closer to him with a big smile. -Hey Shay. I though you would stay at the office for work all day like you do it always. It’s a surprise to find you out of your office.- Jacob put a hand on the shoulder of Shay shaking him a bit.

-Don’t get used to much, Mr Hatman. I’m just taking a break.- Shay smiled at Jacob.

-Woah! Shay taking a break for the first time!! The end of the world will finally come!?- Asked funny while Shay just laughed at him. -Hah, come on Shay, pick what you want, I’ll pay.- And he left for rejoin his friends.

Gist just looked to Shay, waiting for something from the Irishman. -And?-

The Irishman just let out a frustrated sigh. -I’m so fuckin’ in love with that dumb-

-Well, it’s time to Shay Patrick Cormac to make work his own luck. See ya friend- He said before leaving Shay alone.

Cormac ordered a mocca with a donut. And he get his order, he sit on a corner a bit far from the orders. Yep, he don’t like to much to socialize. 

After some minutes, Jacob noticed the lonelyness of Cormac. So he went to sit next to him. Both of them didn’t know how to start a conversation. So Jacob just started with something really random.

-I see you like hot coffee- Shay looked to him strangely, but he continued the conversation.

-Yeah, it makes me feel calm.- Confessed. -Do you like hot coffee-

-Yep, I prefer to drink some hot coffee at the morning but more often when it’s winter.- Shay nodded.

-And.. do you like something else?- He asked the young Irishman while he took a long drink to his coffee.

-Yep, well, it’s no something.. it’s someone.- Shay stopped to drink. Oh my god, Jacob liked someone?! Who!? When?! How?! Oh gosh, he was really nervous.

-A.And who is it? If I can know, obviously- His heart was going really faster. Who was it? Who had win the heart and affection of the young Frye?

-Humm.. it’s a boy, that I know since a long time. We know each other very well, or I hope so. He is really serious while I’m a dumb who like to make bad jokes. But I admire him, ‘cause he has always been by my side. And he still by my side. I’m just scared he doesn’t feel the same way I do.- Shay was shaking a bit, he feel like if something will go wrong. His heart wont support more suspense. -Do you really want to know who I love? Shay?- He asked a bit nervous to.

Shay think about it for a few seconds. He wasn’t sure… it is a good idea to know who your crush love? To hell all of this bullshit!!

-Yes-

Jacob stay in silence for some minutes, and he open his mouth. -You- The world of Shay stopped. He was in shock, did he hear well? Did he said that…? -I love you Shay, but i’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way. Sorry.-

-Shut the fuck up Jacob, you don’t know how much I’ve been waiting this. -He leaned towars Jacob for kiss him with passion. - I love you too Jacob, I was so scared to be rejected by you and loose you forever-

-I wouldn’t reject you in all my life sweetie, I promise I wont do it.-


End file.
